The Doctor and River Song
by AspiringCatLady
Summary: The Doctor and River Song are married and living down the street from the beloved Ponds. What will their lives have in store for them? Perhaps soon there will be the sound of tiny feet running through that blue house... Warning: Major fluff. AU
1. The Ball

Read and Review!

**.oOo.**

Chapter One

The doctor stood at the side of the ballroom. He pulled a Jammie Dodger out of his pocket. As he ate it, he watched the couples spin around the room.

"A Jammie Dodger?" a voice asked, amused. "In an 18th century ballroom?"

The Doctor turned to see River Song with a smile on her face. A pale grey dress hugged her body. "River! River, River, River!" The Doctor said, his voice starting hushed and slowly rising.

"Hello, Sweetie." The Doctor adjusted his bowtie.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, bowing and offering his hand.

"I never could resist a handsome man," River said, taking his hand.

The Doctor and River joined the other couples on the ballroom floor. They spun in rhythm to the music. River's hair bounced with every step and, by the end of the dance, the Doctor's bowtie was loose and lopsided. The orchestra's fast-paced waltz smoothly turned into a slow dance. They danced closely. The Doctor's hands rested on River's waist, and River's were locked around his neck. "That dress suits you," the Doctor said into River's ear. "You look beautiful."

"And you look great in that tux," she replied.

"I hope you appreciate it," the Doctor said, "because it's rather itchy and uncomfortable."

"You're willing to wear an uncomfortable outfit for me, eh? I must mean a lot to you," River said with a grin.

"Come out on the balcony with me," the Doctor said, pulling away from their embrace. He held onto River's hand and led her outside onto a stone balcony. They leaned against the stone fence and stared into the stars. The Doctor fidgeted with his hands and hair in silence.

"What's wrong?" River asked. This was strange behavior for the Doctor.

"Nothing." A moment of silence passed. "River can I ask you a question?" the Doctor asked, sounding nervous.

"Of course, Sweetie," River replied, sounding amused. Why was the Doctor asking permission?

Slowly, the Doctor turned to face River. He bent down on one knee and took River's left hand in both of his own.

"Doctor…" River gasped.

"River Song," the Doctor began, "Melody Pond. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" the Doctor asked shyly but surely.

"Yes," River whispered. "Of course, Sweetie," she said in a louder voice. A brilliant smile erupted on the Doctor's face and he brought River's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He stood up and embraced River. They shared a passionate kiss under the stars.

"Let's go dance the night away," the Doctor said, his eyes sparkling.


	2. Valentine's Day

Read and Review!

Chapter Two

River awoke alone in bed. Where was the doctor? She left the bed and stumbled, half asleep and in her pajamas, downstairs. She looked around but didn't see her Time Lord anywhere. All of a sudden her stomach growled. "Blimey," she muttered, opening the blue refrigerator. She had snatched up a couple eggs to fry when she realized what was on the table.

A large bouquet of red roses sat in the center. Surrounding the flowers were a dozen different plates of food. There were mountains of bacon, sausages, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and waffles. River approached the table and plucked a card from the roses. It read:

Silence are Grey,

The TARDIS is Blue,

This Valentine's Day,

Both my hearts belong to you.

-Love, the Doctor

River chuckled to herself. She had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day. She was still getting used to the whole 'not-traveling-through-time-and-space' thing. She had a very hard time remembering that the days came in the right order. She ate breakfast quickly, wondering what the Doctor had planned for her today. This was the first Valentine's Day that they were married. She didn't know what to expect.

_Vwee-vwoosh-vwee-vwoosh._ River stood up and looked outside the window. She saw the TARDIS rematerializing. She smiled to herself. The Doctor always left the brakes on. A moment later, the Doctor burst into the room, "Sorry honey," he said with a smile, "Just popped out for some milk." He did, in fact, hold a gallon of milk in his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"To you, too," she said. "Did you seriously make all of this for me?" she gestured to the piles of food behind her.

"Of course," he said. "I didn't have much else to do. Besides, it's Valentine's Day!" he smirked. The Doctor hardly ever slept. Being a Time Lord, he didn't need to. River, however, was still part human. She still needed to sleep. "Where would you like to go today?" he asked, taking her hands.

"What? You don't have a plan?" she asked with a grin. She expected more of her Doctor. "How unprepared you are, Sweetie."

"Of course I have a plan! I was going to ask you where you wanted to go, then I was going to 'accidentally' mess up the coordinates. No matter where you chose, we would've always ended up going to London!"

"Just London?" she inquired, surprised. "No time travel?"

"River, River, River. Of course there would be time travel! I'm taking you to a Shakespearean play," his eyes shined. "We're going to see a Midsummer Night's Dream."

"That's new. I simply can't wait, Sweetie. How does that one end again?"

"Spoilers," the Doctor replied with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Now go get dressed! Actually, get dressed in the TARDIS. I've got more suitable clothing in the wardrobe. Come on then!" the Doctor took a hold of River's hand a ran into the TARDIS with her behind.


	3. You Did What?

My next chapters will be based on the '30 day OTP challenge.'

* * *

Chapter Three

(Prompt: Holding hands)

"Doctor, why didn't you tell me that Marilyn Monroe thought she was _engaged to you?"_ River asked in a scolding whisper. She and the Doctor were crouching behind a cluster of shrubs, hiding from a searching Marilyn and her friends.

"Slipped my mind. Anyway, I had no idea she would be at the party tonight," the Doctor explained with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Mary! I found him!" a voice rang out. The Doctor and River turned around to see a woman with a feather boa pointing at them.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled. He grabbed River's hand. Their fingers intertwined and they ran. They ran to the TARDIS, slamming the door behind them. The door shook from Marilyn pulling on it from the outside.

"You get around, don't you, Sweetie," River laughed. They sat down next to the console, fingers still locked.

"To be honest, I even remember proposing to her." The Doctor and River made eye contact, then burst out laughing. Their abdomens became weak from the giggling and they leaned into each other for support.

* * *

**Please review. I know this chapter was really short, sorry about that. Feel free to let me know about things I should approve or suggestions you have. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Picnicing at the Park

Chapter Four

(Prompt: Cuddling Somewhere)

The Doctor and River walked to an empty field in Gunnersbury Park, hands interlocked. The Doctor held the woven basket in his other hand.

"Let's set up here, Sweetie," River said, stopping.

"Alright." The Doctor unfolded a red blanket and spread it out on the grass. He set the basket in the middle of it and sat down, patting the spot next to him for River.

"What are we going to eat?" River asked as she sat down.

"Well, we have…" the Doctor reached into the basket and produced a package, "Jammie Dodgers," River laughed, "Fish fingers and slightly warm custard," River's face scrunched in disgust, "Sandwiches, and chocolate cake."

"I should've packed the food," River said with a chuckle. "You have _such _a sweet tooth, Doctor."

"What can I say?" the Doctor said with a shrug and wide grin.

River and the Doctor ate most of the food. River managed to avoid putting her fish fingers in custard, despite the Doctor's wishes. As the sun began to lower and the food supply dwindled, the Doctor and River laid back on the blanket, the Doctor's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"The sun's setting," the Doctor observed. Just as River was about to reply, fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Sweetie, did you do that for me?" River asked with a mixture of awe and surprise in her voice.

"Yup," the Doctor replied, beaming down at River. They sat in silence. River cuddled closer to the Doctor and they watched the fireworks burst in front of the sunset.


	5. Family Game Night

Chapter Five

Topic: Playing a Game

The Doctor wobbled on one foot, flailing his arms wildly. He gestured to his bowtie and made fluffed out his coat behind him.

"Uh, um, The Great Gatsby?" River asked, laughing at her husband's ridiculous attempt at charades. The Doctor shook his head. He stood on both feet, frustrated.

"Time's up!" Amy yelled with a grin, holding up a sand timer with an empty top.

"No! Ah! River! It was Batman! Nananananananana Batman!" he shouted, taking his seat next to River on the sofa.

"Calm down, Sweetie. It's just a game," River laughed.

"I know, I know."

"Besides, I don't know _what _you were trying show with those gestures."

The Doctor was about to run into a rant, but Amy quickly stopped him. "Guess it's our turn!" she said loudly, standing in front of the two sofas and coffee table. "Okay, Rory, let's keep up our winning streak."

Amy drew a folded piece of paper from the Doctor's fez on the table. She read it and stuck it in her pocket. She held up two fingers.

"Two words?" Rory asked from the love seat. Amy nodded. She drew a circle in the air and started to 'crank' it. "It's a film?"

Amy nodded again. She then proceeded to bend her knees and hunch over. She swung her arms underneath her. Rory didn't have any ideas, so she kept going. She hopped around the room, swinging her arms. She paused and stood. She hit her chest with her fists.

"Uh Rise of the Apes? No, that's four words. King Kong?" Rory asked excitedly. The timer was almost done.

"Yes!" Amy said, pumping a fist in the air. "Good job, Rory," she said as she sat next to him again. "I don't think you two can catch up now," she giggled.

"It's seven to zero," Rory said. "Good luck," he chuckled.

"Just you wait," the Doctor said competitively. River made her way to the front of the room.

"Don't get your hopes up, Doctor," she laughed. "The odds are against us." She drew a card from the fez.

She lifted her arm so it leveled with her shoulder. With her other hand, she went back and forth a foot above her arm. She swayed as if to music.

"Violin!" the Doctor yelled, standing up.

"You got it, Sweetie!" River said. She and the Doctor sat on the sofa, holding hands. The game continued. By the end of the night, the score was nine to six, in favor of the ponds. They generally always won the weekly game nights, though occasionally, River and the Doctor would come out ahead.


	6. Out for Dinner

Chapter Six

(Prompt: On a date)

The Doctor and River followed a waiter. He led them to a small round table covered with a white cloth. The Doctor rushed passed River to pull out her chair. "Thank you, Sweetie," she said as she sat down. He pushed her closer to the table then took his own seat.

"It's my pleasure," he said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"So what made you take me on a date?" River asked.

"What? I can't take my wife out for dinner anymore? That's no fun," the Doctor stuck out his bottom lip in a pretend pout. River laughed and his smile returned.

Their waiter returned to take their orders. When he left, the Doctor placed his hand over River's on the table. Their fingers interlocked and he traced the lines in her skin. River felt invisible shivers threatening to go down her spine.

"Doctor," River said. Her voice sounded nervous. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked seriously. Rivers past playfulness seem to disappear.

"Uh… Well… how do I put this?" River said, half to herself.

"River, what is it?" he asked. She was making him nervous. She was avoiding eye contact by staring at their hands together.

"Well, I guess I have to just say it," a bubble of nervous laughter came out of River.

The Doctor was losing his patience. What had his wife so troubled? He reached over and lifted her chin so that she had to look into his eyes. "River," he said softly. "You can tell me. Don't be so nervous."

"Okay," she said timidly. "Doctor," she looked straight into his eyes, seeming to gain confidence. "You're going to be a father."

The Doctor's mouth fell open. He stared in shock at River for a moment. She looked terrified at what he might say. "R-r-really?" he asked, almost inaudibly. River nodded tightly with a small smile. The Doctor began to laugh. A giant grin formed on his lips. "River, River, River… Did you think I wouldn't be happy about that?!"

River smiled with relief. "I couldn't be sure," she laughed. "You can be so predictable sometimes, but not with this."

The Doctor's face was so happy, he was almost glowing. "Come here," he said, reaching for her chin. He and River's lips danced together. They were both smiling. When they broke apart, the Doctor looked into River's eyes. "River, you have no need to be worried about something like this. I'm very happy. I can't believe it. A dad. I'm going to be a dad!"


	7. Breaking the News

I'm going to stray away from the 30 day challenge for a while so I can work with the whole expecting a baby thing. I will revisit it eventually. Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Doctor, did you clean up the sitting room?" River asked as she wiped the kitchen table off with a wet towel.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said, bouncing into the room. "Hey, hey, hey!" he ran over to River and pried the towel out of her hands. "What did I tell you? Have a seat. I'll do this," he guided her to the nearest chair and made her sit.

"Doctor, I'm not ill. I can wipe off a table. It's not that big of a deal," she laughed. The Doctor paused in his efforts to clean the table to flash her a smile.

"You never can be too careful," he said. He tossed the towel into the sink. He knelt in front of his wife. He rested a hand on her belly. River was early on, so she barely had a bump. He leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to the baby bump. His eyes gleamed vividly with happiness.

"You worry too much," she said softly. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the Doctor's, who did the same. A moment later, they heard the door open.

"Time to tell the in-laws," the Doctor said, feigning fright. River laughed and stood up.

"Anybody home?" a Scottish accent called. River and the Doctor linked hands and greeted Amy and Rory in the living room.

"Hello Mother, father," River said in a carefree voice.

"Ah, there you guys are," Amy said with a smile.

"What'd you call us over for?" Rory asked. He had been the one River called. He didn't ask as many questions as Amy.

"No reason in particular," the Doctor shrugged. "I'm going to go pour some drinks," he said, leaving for the kitchen. Amy, Rory, and River followed him and sat at the kitchen table.

"What d'you two want?" the Doctor asked over his shoulder.

"If you've still got that wine, I'll take that," Amy said.

"Just water for me," Rory answered.

The Doctor carried four drinks over to the table. "Here you go, Ponds, River," he said as he set them down. When everyone was seated, the Doctor's and River's plan was sent into action.

"You know, my back has really been hurting today," River complained.

"Is it? Let me help," the Doctor got up and started to massage River's shoulders. Amy scrunched her nose with distaste.

"Have you had any other problems?" Rory asked. He was a doctor after all.

"I've felt kind of nauseous, now that I think about it," River had to contain her smile. Rory was about to ask another question when the oven's alarm started to beep.

"Amy, could you get that?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"Sure," she said, making her way to the oven. She turned off the alarm and put on an oven mitt. She pulled out a pan with a single bun on it. With a laugh, she turned to them, "What the heck, Raggedy Man? You were cooking a single bread?" Her and Rory laughed lightly, then they both stopped suddenly. Amy's smile slowly faded, and now it was River and the Doctor's turn to laugh.

"Wait a minute," Amy said, "you're not saying…"

"I think they are," Rory said with shock.

"Yes, father dear, you are correct," River said nervously.

"What? WHAT?" Amy's voice rose. She didn't know what she was suppose to think.

"I'm going to be a father, Amy," the Doctor said, smiling ear to ear.

Amy and Rory were silent. Then, Amy began to laugh. "I can't believe it!" she said, grin returning to her face. She walked over to River and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations," Rory said to the Doctor. He was also smiling with joy.

"Wait. That means I'm going to be… a grandmother," Amy said with despair.

"And I'll be a grandfather," Rory said with more enthusiasm than Amy.

"Yeah, and you'll be wonderful grandparents," River laughed.


	8. Bacon at Twilight

Chapter Eight

River slumped over the table, resting her head on her arms. She was exhausted. "One more minute, honey," the Doctor called from the stove. River could smell the bacon.

The Doctor loaded the bacon onto a plate and set it in front of River with a 'tada' movement of his arms. "Thanks, Sweetie," River said. She was starving.

The Doctor pulled a chair close to her and sat down, setting his blue dishcloth on the table. "How is it? I've lived for over a thousand years, but you know, I don't think I've ever had bacon at three in the morning."

"It's wonderful," River said. The bacon made her mouth water. Her cravings were always intense at night. "Sorry for making you make it for me, Sweetie."

"Not a problem. I'm here for all your late night snack needs," he grinned. He rested his arm around River's shoulder and took a bite out of a piece of bacon. "Also," he said around the food in his mouth, "tips are taken with much enthusiasm."

"How's this," River asked, reaching over and kissing the Doctor.

"Yow-zah," he chuckled, leaning in for a second kiss.

"Ah-ah," she mocked, sticking bacon in his mouth. The Doctor stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I'm so tired," River said, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. "And my feet hurt."

"You've still got a while to go, too. But don't worry, I'm always free to supply hugs, foot massages, back massages, midnight snacks, and anything else," he rubbed her arm.

"You're such a good husband, Sweetie," River said sleepily. They sat in silence for a while like that until River's breathing evened out.

"River?" the Doctor whispered. He laughed to himself. "You fell asleep," he slowly stood, supporting his pregnant wife so she wouldn't fall over. Carefully, he hooked his arm behind her back and under her legs, slowly lifting her into his arms. He took cautious steps, not wanting to drop or wake River, and carried her to their bedroom. He was happy that their room sat on the same floor as the kitchen. He didn't think he would be able to carry River up any stairs.

The Doctor slowly laid his wife on their bed and lifted the blue comforter over her. He settled in next to her, and she rolled over, cuddling into his chest.  
"Goodnight, River," he whispered, hugging her close to him.


	9. The New Neighbors

Chapter Nine

The Doctor and River sat on the couch watching a film. River was dozing off when the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" the Doctor wondered, standing up. "Amy and Rory are out of town for the weekend." River started to get to her feet, moving around her baby bump.

"A little help, please, Sweetie?" she asked, offering the Doctor her hand.

"Ah! Of course! Sorry honey!" the Doctor rushed to help River up. The Doctor held River around the waist and they made their way to the door together.

The Doctor opened the door to see two people standing with a basket covered in a plaid cloth. "Ah, hello!" the Doctor greeted. "Can we help you?"

"No, sorry, we just moved in next door," a woman with short blonde hair said with a smile. "We thought we'd introduce ourselves. We brought you an assortment of breads." Next to her was a tall man with brown hair, nodding his head. He wore a brown suit with small horizontal stripes.

"Oh, how nice!" River grinned. "I'm River Song, nice to meet you." River held out her hand and shook hands with the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry, my name's Rose. Rose Smith," she said. "This is my husband, John Smith."

"Hello," John Smith smiled and shook hands with River and the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said. "Do you guys want to come in?"

Rose looked at her husband and he shrugged with a grin. "Sure," he said. "But just for a few minutes. We don't want to intrude."

"Oh, don't worry about it," River said. She and the Doctor moved out of the doorway to make room for Rose and John.

"It's no intrusion at all," the Doctor told them.

* * *

The Doctor and John sat on the sofa. River and Rose sat talking on the loveseat.

"So how far along are you?" Rose asked River, gesturing to her belly.

"Three months," River answered. "Are you and John going to have kids?"

"Oh we do," Rose said, looking lovingly at John. "I had twins two months ago. Peter and Mary; my mom is watching them right now."

"Really?" River asked, surprised. "You don't look like you just had twins!"

"Thank you!"

"So what made you guys move here?" the Doctor asked John.

"We just had twins, so we wanted to find a place where they could be raised well. Our old neighborhood used to be very rowdy," John said. "Do you like the neighborhood?"

"Oh, yeah. My wife's –" the Doctor began, but he realized that mentioning the Ponds being River's parents would sound nuts, "Our best friends live just down the street, so we can spend a lot of time with them now."

"That's nice," John said. "Where'd you live before?"

"Uh, you know, here and there. We didn't really stay in one place too long," the Doctor said, remembering traveling with River in the TARDIS.

A beeping came from the kitchen. "Oh, I forgot about the oven!"River said, trying to get up from the couch.

"I'll get it River. Just sit down and relax," the Doctor said, moving to the kitchen. A moment later, he returned with a plate of fish fingers and a tub of custard. "Here you go, honey," he said, setting them on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thank you so much, Sweetie," River said, sitting forward. She dipped a fish finger into the custard and took a large bite.

"Is that…?" Rose started.

"Fish fingers and custard," the Doctor grinned. "It's delicious."

"Heh, I used to hate it," River said between bites. "But since I've been pregnant, I can't get enough!"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean! Cravings are horrible."

"I swear, when Rose was pregnant, she must have eaten several pounds of pears," John said, making a disgusted face.

"Just because you don't like pears, doesn't mean I can't eat them," Rose laughed.

"I don't know how you like them. They're disgusting," John said. The Doctor and River laughed at their little feud.

"Oh, John, look at the time! I'm sorry, but we've got to go," Rose said looking at her watch.

"Alright. Maybe you can come over sometime soon, for dinner, or game night with the Ponds. They're lovely people," the Doctor said. He and River were escorting John and Rose out.

"Sounds great," John said.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Let me know whether or not you like Rose and John living near River and the Doctor. If you don't like it, then leave a review telling me so. If not, I'll continue to write them into some future chapters. _


	10. Dinner with the Smiths

_I realize that I need to help clear up the Rose/ John Smith thing. Quick summary: The Doctor in this story has no memories of Rose, and John and Rose don't know who 11 is. Remember, the Doctor and River live in an AU in this story, so some of the things from the TV show will change. All of this will be cleared up in future stories, so don't worry! I know it's kind of hard to understand, feel free to ask any questions! Or just ignore Rose and John._

Chapter Ten

"Doctor? Can you help me with this necklace?" River asked. Rose and John Smith were coming over for dinner, so the Doctor and River were dressing up.

"Certainly," the Doctor said. He galloped over to River and fastened the necklace around her neck. He pulled her curly hair over the chain. "You looked beautiful," he hugged her from behind, lightly stroking her baby bump.

"Thank you, Sweetie," River turned her head and kissed the Doctor's cheek. "But, ugh, I'm so large. I look like I've swallowed a planet."

"No! Don't say that River," he turned her to face him, looking her straight in the eye and holding her chin in his hand. "You are beautiful and radiant. You've got a little person inside of you!" he rubbed her belly again. "You've got our little child in there," the Doctor's eyes gleamed with joy. "So don't say such things," he leaned in and kissed her lovingly.

"I guess you're right," River laughed. The doorbell rang. "Looks like our guests are here."

* * *

"Have a seat, dinner will be ready in a few," the Doctor said, guiding their guests to the dining room.

John and Rose sat next to each other at the table. River sat across from John. "I hope you guys like turkey," River said.

"Yeah, that sounds great," John said. "Pardon me if I ask, but have we met before? You seem really familiar," John asked.

"I don't think so," River said lightly, but honestly, she had a similar feeling.

"I guess you just have one of those faces," John chuckled.

"I guess, so," River shrugged. "Is your mother watching the twins?" River asked, looking to Rose.

"Yep, and my dad. They love to watch them," Rose grinned. "I'm afraid they're going to be spoiled rotten when they grow up. Poor Mum would probably do anything they ask!"

"What are grandparents for?" River laughed. "If they can't spoil them, no one can!"

"I think you're right!" Rose agreed.

"I think Jackie would like her," John told Rose.

"Dinner is served!" the Doctor said, waltzing into the kitchen with four plates loaded on his arms, four cups in one hand, and a wine bottle in the other hand. He set the plates in front of each of the dinner guests and himself.

"Sweetie…" River said with disbelief.

"Yes, my dear?" the Doctor asked, turning towards her.

"What on Earth is on your bloody head?!"

"It's a toque. I wear a toque now. Toques are cool."

"Sweetie, you keep on using that word, cool, but I don't think it means what you think it does," River laughed.

"Do you not like it?" the Doctor asked. His enthusiasm hadn't died down at all. "Every chef needs a toque!"

"I don't think you do. You know, considering you're not actually a chef."

"Maybe you don't think so now, but once you taste that food you will change your mind," the Doctor said with mock smugness.

"You two are quite the pair!" Rose giggled.

"Oh, sorry! My husband just has the oddest fashion sense," River said regretfully.

"No, don't apologize, I think it's sweet," Rose said.

"Things like this show a good marriage," John smiled.

"I guess that's true," the Doctor agreed with a grin. He took a seat and started to eat.

"So how did you two meet, if you don't mind me asking?" River asked the couple.

Rose and John exchanged glances. "Actually, he blew up my work," Rose laughed.

"It had to be done," John chuckled and shrugged. "No one was inside, and it was for the safety of London."

"Really? That's a rather unusual way to meet!" River replied. The Doctor was silent beside her. That story seemed so familiar, but he didn't know where he had heard it.

"How did you two get together?" John asked.

"Oh we used to be quite the travelers, weren't we, Sweetie?"

The Doctor pulled out of his thoughts. "Oh, yes! We ran into each other several times as we traveled, and you know, one thing led to another, and here we are!" he smiled.

* * *

Dinner went over smoothly, and Rose and John were on their way out. The Doctor and River showed them to the door.

"Thank you for having us, Doctor. We had a great time," John said with a handshake to the Doctor.

"It was a fun evening. You two should come over another time!" the Doctor said.

"Oh, please do," River added.

"I'm sure we will," Rose hugged River goodbye.

"Have a wonderful evening," the Doctor called as Rose and John walked down the driveway. He closed the door.

"Is everything alright, Sweetie?" River asked.

"Ah? Oh, yes!" the Doctor smiled reassuringly at her. He had had an uncomfortable feeling hanging over him all night, but he didn't want to worry his wife. He really did like Rose and John, but he just felt like he knew them already. All the stories they told, he felt like he had heard. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

"Yes, please. I'm exhausted," River answered.


	11. Ultrasound

Chapter Eleven

"Doctor, I have an appointment with the doctor today. You're coming, right?" River called from the sofa. The Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Of course I'm going! We get to find out the gender today!" he said excitedly. He made his way across the room to help River to her feet.

"Thank you, Sweetie," she said as he helped her up. "Are you absolutely sure you want to know? I mean, do you not just want it to be a surprise?"

"We've talked and talked about this, River," he said, gently holding her face in his hands. "What's so bad about finding out? This way we can buy toys and things that will complement our child."

"I guess that's true. But… um… What are we going to say about the two hearts situation?" River asked, unsure.

"Don't you worry," the Doctor answered, kissing her on the nose. "I made your appointment with a very trustworthy doctor," he smiled secretively.

* * *

River sat on the table in the hospital room. She was nervous and the Doctor stood by her side, holding her hand. They were waiting for the Doctor's 'trustworthy' doctor to come in. Finally the door opened and the doctor came in.

"No! No, no, no!" River said immediately when she watched Rory walk in the door. She turned to the Doctor with horror in her eyes. "You seriously got my own father for this?!"

"Don't worry, River. I'll just be doing the ultrasound part. The nurse will get it set up. It's alright," Rory assured her.

River shot daggers at her husband. The Doctor loosened his collar under her glare, "Look, honey, Rory's the only one who can do it! If anyone else did it, then we would be in big trouble." He looked apologetically at his wife, "It's the only way."

"Fine," she said sourly. "But you," she looked at Rory, "you have to leave the room while the nurse… you know… sets it up." River blushed deeply.

"Okay," he smiled and nodded. "I'll be back when she's done."

"I can't believe this," River muttered with a mixture of emotions. She was upset, angry, and embarrassed at her predicament.

* * *

Rory moved the ultrasound tool over River's belly. River and the Doctor gasped with awe as their baby came onto the screen.

"That's ours…" the Doctor sounded on the verge of tears.

"You want to know the gender, correct?" Rory asked them.

"Yeah," River said, nervously squeezing her husband's hand.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"A girl," Rory smiled.

"A girl…" River breathed. "We're having a baby girl!" she looked into the Doctor's eyes. They both had tears of joy in their eyes.

"We're having a girl!" the Doctor shouted with enthusiasm. He hugged River tightly, then made his way to the other side of the table to hug Rory. "A girl!"


	12. Shopping

Chapter Twelve

"Doctor?" River called, pulling on her coat.

"Yes my love?" he asked, galloping down the stairs to meet her.

"I'm going shopping. Do you want to come?"

"Alright," he answered. "What're you buying?" he asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Stuff for the nursery, of course," River smiled, resting her hand on her belly.

The Doctor's eyes shined. He enveloped River in a large hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Fantastic!"

* * *

"Let's go look at cribs," River told the Doctor as they entered the mall.

"What? No. We've already got a crib," the Doctor said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Oh, you mean the one you keep in the TARDIS? We're not using that for her, Doctor. It's too old."

_"Too old?"_ the Doctor asked with disbelief. "Sure, it has history. That doesn't mean it's 'too old'," he retorted.

"We should just buy her a new one," River said.

"River," the Doctor stopped walking and held her by the shoulders. "Please? Can we use the crib I have? It would mean a lot to me. You can pick the color for her room," the Doctor bargained. His eyes were pleading.

"Oh, alright," River gave in. "You know I can't resist that face, Sweetie."

The Doctor smiled smugly and adjusted his bowtie. "Want to find go find furniture?" he suggested. "We need a high chair and a stroller.

"Okay," River agreed.

* * *

River was reading all the features on a stroller box when she heard the Doctor call, "River! River!" She turned to see him running excitedly towards him with both hands behind his back.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Look what I found!" the Doctor pulled two robot dogs from behind his back. "Robot Dogs! Come on, she has to have one of these!"

"Doctor, don't you think we should wait until she's born to start buying her toys?" River asked with a laugh.

"But what if we don't get one today and then the company stops making them? What then, River?" the Doctor asked defensively.

"Then you can take the TARDIS back in time and get one later!"

_"Pleeeeease,_ River?" the Doctor begged.

"No, Sweetie. Put them back," she said firmly.

"Pretty please?" he asked, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Are you going to continue to beg?" she asked.

"Yes I will," he promised.

"Then I guess, fine. But only one," she told the Doctor. The Doctor grinned at his success. He knew how to push River's buttons perfectly.

* * *

"Do you want some ice cream?" the Doctor asked River. They stood in front of a small ice cream shop.

"Sure," River said. She was feeling pretty hungry.

"What kind?" the Doctor asked, steering her to the line with him.

"Hmmm… Chocolate and vanilla twist," she answered. The Doctor ordered two cones for himself and River.

"Here you are, my darling," he said, handing her the cone.

"Thank you, Sweetie." She and the Doctor sat on a bench, watching people walk by.

"You know… Pretty soon we're going to have to think of some names," the Doctor said, licking his strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it. It's all happening so fast," she said, lowering her cone.

"Uh-huh," he agreed. "We're going to be parents very soon," he said with awe.

"What if something goes wrong?" River asked with worry. "What if we can't do it? What if-"

"Hey!" the Doctor interrupted her. "River. Look at me. It will be perfect. _She_ will be perfect. Nothing will be wrong. Everything will be fine," he assured her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said with a shrug.

"Don't worry," the Doctor leaned in and softly kissed River, soothing her nerves. "It'll all be perfect."

"You're right," she leaned in for a second kiss.

"You taste like chocolate," the Doctor laughed.

"And you taste like strawberries, Sweetie."


	13. Remembering

Chapter Thirteen

The Doctor gasped and jolted awake. He shot up in the bed, clutching his head. He moaned in agony. His head felt like it was on fire.

"Doctor?!" River turned on the light and looked at her husband with tired, worried eyes. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

The Doctor could only groan in response. His eyes were clamped shut. He tried blindly to get out of bed, but stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Doctor!" River rushed to his side. She knelt on the ground next to him, her hand resting on his back. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Uugggh," the Doctor moaned.

"What?" River asked.

"I… I remember," he said, looking at River. His usual joyful eyes were full of despair.

"What?" she asked confused. "Remember what?"

"I-I remember Rose. And me, well 'John Smith.' I remember everything.

* * *

The Doctor sat on the couch, his throbbing head resting on his arms. "Here, Sweetie," River sat next to him, handing him a cup of tea. "Now, can you tell me what on _Earth _just happened?"

The Doctor rubbed his temples and took a gulp of tea. "I..How do I start? The Silence. Do you remember them?" he asked River, looking distraught.

"The Silence? No," River answered.

"Darling, please forgive me," the Doctor said regretfully.

"For what?"

"For this," he said. He carefully took her head in one hand and hit it against his own forehead. River gasped as her memories- and the Doctor's memories- flooded her head. "This is the quickest way to get you to understand."

"The Silence, I remember now," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"They erased our memory. And I guess Rose's and John's, too," he said.

"I see it," River said, reviewing the memories that now cluttered her mind. "They… they wanted you out of the way. They couldn't kill you; you were too clever for that, so they sent you to this universe. I came searching… and they erased my memory and sent me here too…"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Something broke the barrier to my memories, though. I don't know what."

"Doctor…" River said. The Doctor looked up to see her eyes filled with pain. "You… you loved her?" she asked, referring to Rose. Her voice wavered.

"What?" the Doctor sat up straight, forgetting the agony in his head. He cupped River's face in his hand, "No, well once upon a time I did, yes. But you saw her. She's happy. I'm happy. I belong with you, River. Not her."

River was lost for words. She felt pain in her chest. She knew it was silly, but the thought of the Doctor with Rose… She had all his memories now, and knew how he felt…

"River!" the Doctor begged. "Don't be like that. I love you, not her. Look," he placed his hand on her belly. "We're having a baby together. Yes you have my memories of Rose, but you also have my memories of _you. _Look at those memories, think about it." River did as she was told. The pain she felt lessened. "See?"

"Yeah, I guess," she smiled sadly. The Doctor leaned in and kissed her passionately, trying to show that he loved her more than anything or anyone else.

"I hate to say this, but we have to call over Rose and John," the Doctor said regretfully.

"I think so," she said reasonably. "Considering she's a past love of yours and he's, well, _you. _Let's wait a few hours. It's too early to invite them over for tea."

"And, you know, change their lives and memories," the Doctor added.

River laughed lightly, "Yeah, and that."


	14. Bringing Back Memories

Chapter Fourteen

The Doctor and River sat anxiously on the couch. Rose and John were expected to arrive at any minute, and the Doctor didn't know how he was going to explain what had happened. He didn't want to just give them his memories like he had with River. He had to make them remember by themselves. He had to make Rose remember getting sent to the new universe. He had to make John realize that he was actually the Doctor. That was going to be difficult.

The doorbell rang. River sent the Doctor a reassuring look as he went to get the door. "Ah… Hello," he greeted John and Rose with a tight smile. "Come in."

"Alright," Rose replied. She and John walked into the living room and sat on the loveseat together. The Doctor took his place next to River on the sofa. "Thank you for inviting us over," Rose smiled.

"Oh it's no problem," River said. She couldn't quite muster up her usual friendliness with Rose. She still was trying to deal with the past between the Doctor and her. "Tea will be ready shortly."

"Rose, John…" the Doctor started, sitting forward. "Uh… We have something we need to discuss," he said nervously.

John and Rose exchanged confused glances. "What is it?" John asked curiously.

"Well, this is going to sound a little crazy," the Doctor said, avoiding eye contact.

"Very crazy," River laughed quietly.

"Yeah," he agreed. Rose and John were staring at them with worried and confused expressions. "Okay, well, I'll just go ahead and say it. John, we're actually the same person. Actually, you're a copy of a younger version of me, but we're technically the same. All four of us," the Doctor gestured to everyone in the room. "And your mother used to live in another universe. A parallel universe. You were trapped in this universe, but your mother and 'John' were able to stay with you."

There was a moment of silence. River and the Doctor watched their guests carefully, waiting for them to react. Rose broke out with laughter, breaking the stillness of the room. "You're kidding, right?" she laughed. "That's a good one!"

"I'm not kidding, Rose," the Doctor said quietly with a pained expression.

John stared at him, speechless. "You're crazy!" Rose said with a shrill voice. She started to stand, but John gave her a gesture to sit down. "You don't actually believe them, right John?!" she asked incredulously.

"Just hold on a minute, Rose. We should hear them out," John said gently. To be honest, he felt like there was something strange going. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the couple across from him. "How does River play in this?" he asked curiously.

"She's my wife," the Doctor answered. He was comforted by the fact that John was listening to them. "I met her- or we met her- in a library a long time ago. Do you remember? We had a run-in with the Vashta Nerada," he said. He felt hope at the look on John's face.

John nodded slightly. His brows were furrowed with thought. "I-," he glanced at Rose regretfully. "I think I do…"

"John! Are you serious? These people are nuts!" Rose yelled, but she stayed seated.

"Everyone was trapped in the data core, is that right?" John struggled to ask. He suddenly had a huge headache and rubbed his temples to try to sooth it. Memories that he never knew he had were coming back to him.

"Yeah!" the Doctor said enthusiastically. He was glad that John was remembering on his own. "That's right. Do you remember getting sent to this universe?"

"Yeah… I think so," John said. "Yeah. I remember it."

"This is ridiculous!" Rose said. "Are you all trying to pull a joke off on me, because this is getting just bloody ridiculous?"

"Rose," John said, taking her hands in his own. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Think about it. I know you remember. You've told me about dreams you've had. The dreams that were actually memories seeping through. Remember the dream about the woman in the TV? The woman was taking people's faces," John was giving a great amount of effort to remember his past. All he had needed was some help from the Doctor to return his memories. "That wasn't a dream. That was a memory. Right, Doctor?"

"Y-yeah!" the Doctor answered. He was surprised how fast John was recalling his past. "We had to climb up the radio tower to stop her." River chuckled at the thought of the Doctor climbing up the tower. She excused herself silently and went to fetch the tea.

"No… that's not right," Rose said weakly. It was obvious that she was starting getting her memories back, too. "It can't be…"

"It can't be helped, Rose. It'll be easier if you just accept the truth. No matter what, your memories will return now," the Doctor said softly. Rose began to get a nasty headache as well.

"But, Doctor, you were in the other universe. How can you be here? And why did Rose and I lose our memories?"

"River and I lost ours, too. Last night, all my forgotten past came back to me. I don' know how or why. What happened was, there are these creatures called the Silence. I won't go into too much detail, but long story short, they're memory proof. They wanted me dead, but they couldn't kill me," he said.

"The Doctor was too clever for that," River smiled, returning with four hot cups of tea.

He smiled at her and continued, "When they realized I was still alive after I faked my death, they came after me. They cornered me and erased my memory. The Silence sent me here to this parallel universe. Luckily, I still had the TARDIS with me. Now that I think about it, she did seem to try to make me remember, but I was too thick to notice."

"What about River?" John asked. Rose was still silently dealing with everything she could now recall.

"I went looking for him," River spoke, taking a sip of tea. "My search led me to the Silence, so they had to get rid of me. They took my memories and sent me here, too. I guess they didn't really think that I would find the Doctor. After all, I didn't know him, but we still found each other," she shrugged.

"River has a vortex manipulator. We met several times in this universe, but were strangers to each other. The TARDIS probably sent me to places she knew River would be," the Doctor laughed. He never realized how helpful the TARDIS had been until just then. Surely it was no coincidence that he and River kept on meeting.

"I… don't know what to say," Rose finally spoke, picking her face out of her hands. She was getting over the shock. "H-how could this happen? What do we do now?"

"Go on like normal," River suggested.

"You have a new past, yeah, but you can still live like you were," the Doctor said. "Raise your children well. Go on dates. I don't know, do whatever it is you do." John nodded and rubbed Rose's back comfortingly.

"Though, I would prefer it if you kept going by John," the Doctor said regretfully. "I think one Doctor per universe is enough. If you don't mind, of course."

"No, that's fine," John said. "I'd grown accustom to the name anyway. Thank you for tell us this. Really, Doctor," he said earnestly.

"You two deserved to know," the Doctor said.

"Will you two be alright?" River asked. John looked expectantly at Rose. He was taking the news well, but he wasn't sure how Rose would cope.

"…Like the Doctor said," Rose sighed. "I have to just accept it."

"Good," the Doctor smiled. "On a lighter note, how would you two like to join us on Friday for game night? Eh? It'll be fun!"

Rose chuckled. "Really, Doctor? You thought now was the best time to ask?"

"Things were getting too serious," he shrugged. River was watching closely how he spoke with Rose. She still felt weary about their relationship. She knew it was silly, but when it came right down to it, she was still just a wife who could feel jealous.

"I think we'll take you up on that offer," John said after a nod from Rose. "Like you said, we shouldn't let this stop us from living normally."

* * *

"Doctor, have you thought about… Returning to the other universe?" River asked hesitantly. She and her husband were relaxing on the bed, thinking about the day's events.

"Hm? No," he answered. "Though the Silence did send us here, and all the threats still remain to Earth, there are other people who can stop them. There are younger versions of me who still pop in every now and again. Jenny, Vastra, and Strax still have it covered."

"Good," River said with a sigh of relief. The question had been bothering her, but she didn't know how to ask him. She knew that she would have to stay in this universe. She was going to be a mother, but that didn't mean the Doctor had to stay.

"I wouldn't leave you, if that's what you're worried about," the Doctor said gently. He leaned down and kissed River's head. "I wouldn't leave you or her," he laid a hand on River's belly. River cuddled farther into the Doctor's side, dozing off into sleep.


	15. Game Night Ends Early

Chapter Fifteen

Rose, John, Amy, and Rory all arrived for game night on Friday. The Ponds showed up about five minutes after the Smiths. They all stood awkwardly in the living room, getting aquatinted.

"Rory, Amy, this is John Smith and Rose Smith," the Doctor introduced. Rory and John shook hands.

"Rose, John, this is Amy Pond and Rory Pond," he grinned.

"It's Williams, Doctor," Rory said in a tired voice. He and the Doctor had debated over this for a long time.

"And you know, Raggedy Man, we can introduce ourselves," Amy told him. Rose laughed beside her.

"Yeah, well, whatever," the Doctor waved away with his hand. "Let's all have a seat. It's time to begin the games!" he said excitedly.

Rose and John sat together on the loveseat, while River, the Doctor, and Amy sat on the sofa. Rory sat on the couch's arm comfortably. "What's first tonight, Sweetie?" River asked her husband.

"I'm up for anything. I personally like charades," he hinted, "but we don't have to play that."

"Why don't we let the Smiths choose?" Rory suggested.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. Everyone looked expectantly at the couple in the loveseat.

"Oh, no that's fine," Rose said. "We're okay with anything."

"Don't be shy Rose. Choose a game!" the Doctor smiled. River interlocked their two hands tightly. It was a small reminder from her to say 'I'm right here, don' get overzealous.'

"Well, okay," Rose said. She looked at the pile of board games in the corner of the room. "How about Jenga?"

"Good choice," the Doctor said. Amy got up and retrieved the Jenga box.

"You'd better be careful, thought," Amy warned mockingly. "When the Doctor plays a game, he gets _really _into it. Watch out for fits and bursts of anger when he loses."

"I don't do that!" he defended himself. "I don't throw fits."

River laughed at him. "You do, Sweetie. Just about every game night," she grinned. The Doctor sent her a smile.

"Also, who says I'm going to lose? I'm like the king of Jenga!" Everyone laughed in response.

"Alright, enough with the chatter," Amy said when the game was set up. "We'll be doing this in teams. Rory and I will be together, the Doctor and River will be the next team, and Rose and John will be the last team. The person who takes the piece from the tower will alternate each turn. Let the games begin," she grinned.

The Doctor leaned down on his knees in front of the coffee table. Everyone else scooted forward in their seats so they could reach the Jenga tower. Amy carefully pulled a wooden block out of the tower and sat it on the top.

"Doctor, your turn," Amy said. He looked around the tower, trying to find a good block to pull. When he found one, he gently drew it out and sat it on next to Amy's block on the top of the tower.

"You can have the first turn," John said to Rose.

"Okay," she said. She tugged a block on the side of the tower out and set it on top. The tower barely shook.

* * *

Amy leaned close to the tower, moving her Jenga piece out in miniscule movements. The tower was shaking horribly. The Doctor was almost sweating from the pressure as he found a block of wood that seemed removable. He pulled lightly at it once, sending trembles in the tower and making it wave side to side. He paused and took a deep breath. He tugged it out a little further. Then a little bit more. One small pull freed the block from the tower, but the tower was rocking sharply now.

"No!" he yelled, watching at the Jenga tower fell and clattered on the table. "No! Dang it!"

Everyone laughed at his distraught facial features. "It's just a game, Sweetie," River laughed and patted his back reassuringly.

"We should have won!" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. He had a very strong need to win during game night.

"Don't worr-" River's voice stopped abruptly. She hitched in a sharp breath of air and her hand tightened on the couch arm. Fear filled her eyes.

"What's wrong, River?" the Doctor asked. All his anger transformed into worry for his wife. He leaned in front of her, holding her by the shoulders. "River, what is it?"

Amy, Rory, Rose, and John came close. They waited anxiously to hear River speak. "I- I think…" River began. "I think she's ready to come out," she looked down at her belly and then up into the Doctor's eye.

"W-wait a minute! You mean _right now?_" the Doctor asked frantically. River nodded with a smile. "O-okay! I'm going to go get your bag! Hold on!" he ran quickly into their bedroom, returning with a bag of River's clothes. They had packed it because they were nearing their due date.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What do we do?" Rory asked fretfully.

"You're the doctor!" Amy reminded. Everyone was looking at each other wildly.

"Oh! Yeah! Right!" he said. "We need to get her to the hospital!"

"Well let's go, then!" the Doctor yelled. He was helping River to her feet and they were walking slowly to the door.

"I'll drive," Amy called, picking up the keys to her car.

"Don't be silly!" the Doctor yelled over his shoulder. "A car will take too long. We're taking the TARDIS!"

Amy and Rory laughed slightly. They turned back to John and Rose, who looked unsure what to do. "Sorry for the quick end to game night," Amy said.

"It doesn't usually end up this way…" Rory added.

"That's alright," John said. He was amused at the fact that the Doctor was going to take River to the hospital in the TARDIS.

"Let us know how it goes," Rose said. All four of them were near the door now.

"Come on, Ponds, or we're leaving you here!" the Doctor yelled, poking his head out of the TARDIS.

"We will!" Amy yelled over her shoulder as she and Rory ran to the blue police box. They shut the door and the TARDIS started to fade away with its usual noise.

* * *

The Doctor held one of River's arms over his shoulder and had his hand on her hip as he escorted her out of the TARDIS. They walked slowly up to the hospital doors and were greeted by a nurse who brought out a wheelchair. The Doctor ran alongside the chair, holding River's hand as she was pushed quickly to the maternity ward. The Ponds jogged a few feet behind.

River was taken into a hospital room, leaving the Doctor, Amy, and Rory in the hall. A moment later, a nurse opened the door and said, "You're the husband, right?"

"Yes!" the Doctor said. His hair was sticking up and his bowtie was crooked.

"Your wife is in labor. You can come in now."

The Doctor rushed up to the door, but he hesitated and turned back to the Ponds. His face was glowing with happiness and worry. "Geronimo!" he said breathlessly before entering the room.


	16. Welcome Home

Chapter Sixteen

The Ponds hurried down the hall to River's hospital room. They were excited. They were about to see their new granddaughter. "Knock knock," Amy said with enthusiasm, knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in," River called. Amy and Rory walked into the room. River was lying on the hospital bed, looking tired and happy. The Doctor sat in a chair close to her side, looking ecstatic.

"Your grandparents are here," the Doctor said softly, rocking a baby wrapped with a pink blanket in his arms. He looked up with a smile ear to ear.

Amy rushed to his side, looking at the newborn baby. Her smile matched the Doctor's. "She's beautiful!" Amy gasped happily.

"Yeah," Rory whispered, coming closer. Then louder, he asked, "What's her name?"

"Celeste," River grinned. Her arm was wrapped around her husband's shoulders. Everyone in the room was positively glowing with joy.

"Can I hold her?" Amy asked, extending her arms towards the Doctor. He gave her a doubtful glance, but it turned back into a smile.

"Sure," he stood up and carefully handed the squirming baby to Amy. As she held him, the Doctor hovered over her, watching Celeste intently. "Be careful," he warned.

"I know how to hold a baby, Doctor," Amy laughed. She held Celeste's tiny hand between her index finger and thumb and spoke in a sweet voice to her. "Hi, Celeste… I'm your grandma," she laughed at her words, hardly believing they were true.

"And I'm your grandpa…" Rory said, wrapping his arms around his wife and rested his chin on her neck.

"Isn't she perfect?" the Doctor asked. His hands were gravitating to Celeste, wanting to take her in his arms again.

"She is," Amy smiled, passing the baby to him. The Doctor sat next to River on the bed, rocking Celeste back and forth softly.

"Hey, um, by the way, let's not have her call me," Amy's nose wrinkled in distaste at her next word, "grandma." River and the Doctor chuckled.

"Yeah, I fully agree with that," Rory added. He didn't like the thought of being called grandpa. He walked to the Doctor's side and extended his arms to Celeste, silently asking permission to hold her. The Doctor regretfully passed her to Rory. Rory held her with ease. "You can call me Uncle Rory," he said to her, poking her on the nose.

"That works," Amy nodded. She loved the sight of Rory holding Celeste. "Uncle Rory and Aunt Amy," she said. "Better than 'Grandma.'"

* * *

The Doctor pulled the lever in the TARDIS, sending it on a course to their front yard. Oddly enough, they had never been asked why they kept a police box next to their porch. "You left the brakes on again, Sweetie!" River said over the noise. She was sitting with Celeste next to the console. Despite the noise, Celeste was fast asleep.

"It's supposed to do that!" he said, grabbing onto the rail to steady himself as the TARDIS jerked to one side. He sat down and put his arm affectionately around his wife. "Besides, she likes it," he grinned, kissing River on the cheek.

"Just like her father," River laughed.

"Ah, but we she has your stunning eyes," he said. He patted down the soft tuft of light brown hair on Celeste's head. "And your hair. It even looks like it might be curling."

"Don't be silly, Doctor. She doesn't have enough hair to be curled," River playfully pushed the Doctor's shoulder back. Celeste stirred in River's arms. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at her parents.

The Doctor gasped as a smile played across his daughter's lips. "She smiled! She smiled at us!" he thrilled. He embraced Celeste and River in a big hug. He couldn't handle all the excitement he had felt over the last 24 hours. Celeste squirmed between her parents' chests.

"Her first smile…" River grinned. "Oh, honey I think we've landed," she said to the Doctor when she realized they weren't moving.

"Let's take her to her new room, shall we?" he asked, happily taking Celeste from River. He and River exited the TARDIS and walked into their home. The living room was clean from game night. The coffee table was Jenga-block free. Rose and John must've cleaned it before they left. "Welcome home," he said softly to his daughter.

The Doctor embarked up the stairs, holding Celeste carefully. River followed closely behind. They entered the nursery and were greeted with walls painted like space. The Doctor (after much begging, bribing, and persistence) had convinced River to let him paint the room like outer space. Stars, galaxies, planets, and even black holes decorated the walls. River had wanted to have walls painted with flowers, or something simple, but gave in to the Doctor's wishes, even though he _had _promised to let her choose the wall color.

The Doctor set Celeste down in her new-old crib, which had once been his own. She watched as her father spun mobile of stars and planets in awe. "See River? She likes it," he beamed as River put her arms around him. They both watched their daughter with love.

"I still can't believe it," she said softly. "We're parents now, Sweetie. We have a _daughter."_

"I know," he grinned ear to ear. He turned and hugged his wife tightly. "We have a beautiful daughter. And she is perfect in every way. Just like you," said into her hair.

"She is," River agreed. She leaned down and kissed Celeste on the forehead. Her eyes were slowly closing as she fell asleep in the cot. River and the Doctor stood there for several more minutes, watching Celeste in silence. Then, they turned the baby monitor on and left their daughter to sleep in peace.


	17. A Night Out

Chapter Seventeen

The Doctor lifted Celeste into the air, making her erupt in laughter. He was blinded by a flash of light and looked to see his wife with a camera. "She's so giggle-y," the Doctor laughed. He rocked his daughter in his arms.

"You two are so cute," River said sweetly. She took Celeste from her husband's hands and tickled her feet. Celeste giggled even louder.

"Are the Amy and Rory coming over this afternoon?" the Doctor asked. He watched River and Celeste affectionately.

Celeste reached up and played with her mother's hair. "Ouch," River laughed and winced when Celeste pulled at a large collection of hair. "Yes, Sweetie. They said they'd be over soon."

"Hehe, looks like she's stuck in that main of yours," the Doctor joked. He helped untangle Celeste's hand from River's curly hair.

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"If the Ponds are coming over, we should get you dressed, shouldn't we Celeste?" the Doctor told his daughter. She made a series of 'baby noises' in response. "What? You can't stay in your pajamas forever," he said.

River laughed. "I'm still unsure that you can _actually _speak baby," she told her husband. "But here, go get her changed while I make the tea," she handed the Doctor his daughter.

He carried Celeste to her nursery and laid her on the changing table. She touched the wall with one of her tiny fists, poking at one of the painted planets. "Do you like that? That's Raxacoricofallapatorius. Maybe one day we can go on holiday there," he said as he worked Celeste into her onesie.

When she was dressed the Doctor grinned widely. The pink onesie had attached to it a bright purple bow tie. "Bow ties are cool," he grinned. She spoke gibberish again. "They are cool!" he replied defensively. He straightened his bowtie and then his daughter's when he heard the doorbell.

"Let's go show Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory."

* * *

The Doctor emerged in the drawing room with Celeste. River and the Ponds turned to see when they entered. Amy erupted with laughter.

"No! I told you not to buy that for her," River gasped, looking at the bowtie.

"It's cool! Even she told me she thought it was cool," the Doctor grinned.

"You're seriously going to pull that trick?" River laughed. "I doubt she thought that bowtie was cool. Come here Celeste, let's get you out of that hideous thing," she took Celeste from the Doctor, who pouted at her.

"She told me it was cool," the Doctor shrugged with a huge smile, looking at Rory. Amy was still paralyzed with laughter.

The Doctor took a seat on the sofa and looked with distaste when River returned. Celeste was in a purple bowtie-free onesie. "Much better," River teased as she sat next to her pouting husband. She leaned over and kissed his softly, turning his fake pout into a smile.

River bounced the three-month old baby on her lap and watched with amusement as Amy gasped for air. Even Rory was still slightly chuckling.

"Sorry," Amy said, taking a deep breath and stifling her laughter. "Doctor, where _on Earth _did you find that thing?" she asked incredulously.

"A shop in America," he answered. He held Celeste's tiny foot in his hand.

"I told him not to buy it," River shook her head. Her bouncing hair caught Celeste's attention. "Now I'll just have to burn it," she said mischievously.

"You wouldn't!" the doctor gasped, offended. He leaned down to look at Celeste. "You like the bowtie, don't you, dear? But Mommy wants to get rid of it," he muttered sulkily.

"Don't you pull that 'I talk to babies' thing again. You're probably lying about what she says," River pushed playfully at the Doctor's shoulder.

"Oh let it go!" Amy budded in with her thick accent. "Doctor, the bowtie is _not _cool. River, bury that outfit in a closet somewhere."

"That's better than burning it, I guess," Rory shrugged and the Doctor gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Oh, Rory earned tickets to _'Hamlet' _from work. We got four for the show on Saturday," Amy said. She was speaking to River, and the Doctor was making disgusted faces at the thought of going to a play. "Do you want to go?"

"That sounds wonderful!" River nodded. "If we can find a sitter for Celeste, then we'd love to go. I'm sure it'll be no trouble at all."

"You earned tickets to a _play?" _The Doctor asked Rory. As much as he respected Shakespeare's work, he was never fond of Hamlet. He saw it opening night and fell asleep halfway through. "Were there no other things you could get?"

"There were," Rory said. He lowered his voice so Amy wouldn't hear. "But Amy made me get them. _I _wanted to get another pocket-sized first aid kits. They're really hard to find," he complained.

"Ugh, you two are so boring!" the Doctor exclaimed teasingly, but frustrated. He and River hadn't been able to travel in the TARDIS as much since Celeste was born, so he felt restless and bored. All the days happening in the right order was driving the Doctor insane. He poked Rory on the forehead. "Where's the fun in a first aid kit?"

"Hey, someday Rory may just save you with that first aid kit," Amy defended. The Doctor chuckled at the thought.

"We've got to run," Rory said, looking at his watch and then his wife.

"Yeah," Amy stood up. "See you on Saturday?"

"Yes, hopefully," River nodded. She was busy untangling Celeste from her hair again.

* * *

Rose and John sat on the sofa across from the Doctor. The couple was holding their two one-year-old toddlers, Peter and Jack. The Doctor was tickling Celeste's stomach, making her squeal with laughter. She reached up and tugged on her father's bowtie roughly, loosening it.

"She loves to pull on everything," the Doctor grinned at his neighbors. "Especially hair, so watch out for that," he said, eyeing Rose's shoulder length hair.

Rose stood up and set Jack in the play pen set up in the middle of the room. The furniture was pushed to the side of the room to make room for it. "Yeah, Petey used to be like that, too," she laughed. John, Rose, and the Doctor looked to the living room entrance when they heard the front door open.

Rory and Amy walked into the room. Amy wore a long red dress and makeup that brought out her eyes. Rory had on a black suit, which looked similar to the Doctor's, but without the bowtie.

"Almost ready?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"We've got to get going or we'll be late," Amy said. She looked at her watch nervously.

"What? Amy, we've got the TARDIS, don't worry," the Doctor said humorously. He wiggled Celeste's toes, much to her amusement.

"Still, we need to leave soon," Amy warned.

"Hey, it's not me. River's still getting ready," the Doctor shrugged.

Rory and Amy knelt in front of the play pin, where both Pete and Jack sat now. Jack was playing with a stuffed dinosaur and Pete was busy throwing toys to the opposite side of the pen. "Your boys?" Rory asked Rose and John. He smiled at the two toddlers.

"Yeah," John nodded proudly. "Pete's in the blue and Jack's got the green shirt on," he said. The two boys were often hard to tell apart since they were almost exactly identical.

"They're adorable!" Amy gushed, picking up Jack. She bounced him in her arms.

"River and the Doctor asked us to watch Celeste while you all are at the play, so we brought them with us. Might as well get them acquainted, right?" Rose smiled. Amy nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I'm ready," River said, entering the room. A purple dress fitted against her body and her curls were as unruly as ever.

"Yow-zah," the Doctor said when he saw her. Amy and Rory joined her in the doorway, waiting to leave. He stood up with Celeste and kissed her several times around the face. "Goodbye, Celeste, we'll be back in just a little while," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

River took her daughter from his hands and cuddled her in a close hug. She kissed her forehead as well, and wiped away the lipstick. She set Celeste in the pen with Jack and Peter. She enclosed her hand in the Doctor's and walked with him to the door.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," the Doctor said to Rose and John. "Make sure to give her her bottle in an hour. If she starts to cry and chew on stuff, give her the teething ring in the refrigerator, and-"

"Doctor," River interrupted. "They have two boys of their own. I'm sure they know how to take care of her," she said reassuringly.

The Doctor looked hesitantly at Celeste and the Smiths. He nodded and turned to leave the house with his wife and the Ponds. He called a goodbye back into the house before leaving for good.

* * *

"She doesn't seem to like any of the toys," Rose told her husband stressfully. Celeste was fed, had a clean diaper, and didn't need a nap, but she continued to cry. Rose gave her every toy that Peter and Jack owned, but Celeste didn't react to any of them.

"Maybe she has her own toy upstairs?" John suggested. "I'll go look." He went up to Celeste's nursery, pausing slightly to admire the painted walls. He looked around to try to find a toy. He looked in the wooden crib and found a star whale plushy. He laughed to himself. Star whales used to be plentiful in space, but he was pretty certain that they were extinct now. He had encountered them once when he was younger.

"Try this," John said, sitting next to Rose on the sofa. He handed Celeste the soft toy and her cries fell quiet. She clutched the toy close to her happily.

"Thank god," Rose let out a sigh of relief. He set Celeste down in the play pen with the star whale toy. Jack looked at her with interest and crawled over to her side. He poked at her toy cautiously, and then giggled. Celeste giggled with him.

"They like each other," John grinned.

"That's so sweet," Rose said, holding John's hand happily.

Celeste pushed her toy to Jack. Jack picked it up and observed it closely. He set down the star whale and picked up his dinosaur toy, offering it to Celeste. She took it with a short giggle.

"You know, for only three months old, Celeste is pretty advanced for her age," Rose commented.

"That's a Time Lord thing," John said. "I wasn't sure when I first met her, but now I'm quite sure that River is also a Time Lord. The children of Time Lords grow faster than humans mentally," he explained.

"Huh. That's neat," Rose said, watching the toddlers. Celeste and Jack exchanged toys again and Celeste lay down on her toy. Her eyes slowly began to close.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed," John said, noticing Celeste's tired eyes.

"I'll take her up to her crib," Rose stood from the couch and carefully picked up Celeste and her toy. She went up to the nursery, leaving John playing with Jack and Peter in the living room. As she tucked Celeste into her crib, she could hear her sons' giggles from the floor below. "Sleep well, Celeste," she whispered.

Rose pushed the small curls away from Celeste's eyes and quietly left the room. She returned to the living room and joined her husband and sons in the play pen.

* * *

Rose and John each held a sleeping toddler in their arms. They were both dozing off slightly as well, but sat alert when they heard the front door open. The Doctor noisily came into the living room, but paused when he didn't see his daughter.

"Where's Celeste?" he asked nervously. He had a very difficult time being separated from her.

"Asleep in her room," John said quietly. River followed her husband to the room and smiled when she heard even breathing from the baby monitor. The Doctor heard it as well and grinned.

"Thanks for watching her," River said. Rose and John were carefully getting to their feet and collecting their things. Luckily for them, both their sons were deep sleepers and didn't even stir.

"You're welcome," Rose smiled. "It seemed like she really liked the twins."

"Is that so?" the Doctor asked with pleasant amusement. "Maybe we should have a play date together sometime," he suggested.

"That sounds good," John nodded. He and Rose exchanged farewells with River and the Doctor and left the house.

"I'm going to go check on her," the Doctor said, climbing the stairs.

"Me too," she grinned.


	18. Milestones

Chapter Eighteen

_Six Months Old_

The Doctor sat on the nursery floor with Celeste in his lap. "Can you say 'Daddy'?" he asked her. Each of her tiny hands was being held in his large ones. "Daddy?"

Celeste giggled at her father. She poked him in the nose and tugged at his hair.

"Come on, Celeste, just once? Daddy?" he asked desperately. She ignored him and continued to pull his hair.

"Still trying that?" River asked, coming in the room. She helped her husbands to his feet, leaving Celeste on the floor with her star whale toy. "I don't think she's going to learn this early, Sweetie," she handed the Doctor a cup of lemonade.

"I told you, she's smart. She can learn if she tries," he said, drinking out of his cup. "But she's being difficult. Maybe I should stop listening to her when she speaks baby…" he trailed off in thought.

River laughed and picked up her daughter. "Is he bothering you?" she asked, tickling Celeste's foot and kissing her on the forehead. The Doctor spent plenty of time every day trying to get their daughter to say her first words.

"Moma," Celeste giggled. River and the Doctor stood in shock for a moment.

"Did she…?" he asked.

"Yeah," River grinned and laughed. She bounced Celeste in her arms. "She did!"

"Oh, so you'll talk for her and not me, huh?" the Doctor asked, tossing his arms up in the air. "I see how it is," he said, but smiled proudly. He took Celeste out of River's arms and held her in his own. "How 'bout now. Can you say 'Daddy', Celeste? Please?"

Celeste just smiled up at him. "Fine," the Doctor said sourly with a frown. He sat Celeste down in her crib for nap time.

He and River were about to leave the room, when a small 'Dada' was heard. The Doctor rushed back in the room with excitement.

"Did you say it?" he asked Celeste with joy. "Can you do it again?"

Celeste snickered and repeated in a happy voice, "Dada!"

The Doctor picked her up and hugged her tightly, kissing her short, but curly hair. "She said it!" he said proudly to River, who was laughing at the whole ordeal. "Good job, Celeste," he said into her hair.

* * *

_Eight Months Old_

"Doctor! Doctor! Come quick!" River shouted from the living room. The Doctor rushed into the room, looking to see what was wrong. "Look at her!" she said, gesturing to Celeste.

"Oh my…" the Doctor gasped. He sat next to River on the loveseat and watched their daughter. Celeste was holding herself up on her feet using the sofa. "She's standing by herself?"

"Yeah, I didn't do anything, Sweetie. She did it all on her own," she said with pride. "I think she's about ready to start walking."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, both happy and unhappy at the same time. She was growing up too fast for his liking.

…

"Come to Mommy, Celeste," River cooed. She was crouched a few feet away from her daughter with her arms outstretched. The Doctor lifted Celeste to her feet and stepped back to his wife's side. "You can do it, Sweetie."

"Ah," Celeste said softly as she balanced herself on two feet. She carefully lifted her right foot and put it in front of her. She wobbled and bent her knees to steady herself. She looked up at her parents and giggled at their excited faces.

"You can do it, honey," the Doctor encouraged. Celeste took another step and then another. Each step was cautious, but with each one the toddler became more confident. She took two more steps and reached her parents.

"Good Job, Sweetie!" River congratulated, hugging her.

"Tanks, Muma," Celeste giggled.

"Your first steps," the Doctor sighed with a smile. He enveloped his wife and daughter in his own hug.

* * *

_One Year Old_

The Doctor waited with excitement as the TARDIS landed. When it stilled, he pulled open the door and stuck out his head. "Doctor!?" River exclaimed.

"Yes?" he asked. River stood with Celeste in his arms in the drawing room.

"Why did you park in the house?" she asked incredulously. Celeste giggled at the TARDIS' flashing light.

"But River, look what I've brought for Celeste's party," the Doctor stepped out of the blue box and held the door open. A herd of exotic creatures came rushing out into the room.

"Amimals!" Celeste reached out to the creatures, but her mother held her back.

"Doctor!" River gasped with anger.

"What?" he asked innocently. "They're for her party. You know, like a petting zoo."

River laughed unbelieving at her husband. Celeste wiggled out of her arms and chased an adipose into the next room. "This is _not _okay, Sweetie," she said, but didn't sound too angry.

"Look, they're all safe to be around kids. I brought a couple of adipose, I knew Celeste would love those, some Yorlos from the Ricordian system," the Doctor gestured to the purple, two headed creatures chewing on the sofa. "Some Bleo-"

"That's enough, Sweetie," River sighed. She didn't want to wait for her husband to name every animal he brought into the house. "Everyone will be here in a few minutes, so you need to move the TARDIS outside."

"Why can't we keep her in the house?" the Doctor pouted. "She shouldn't have to stay in the yard all the time."

"Well than at least move it out of the drawing room, please," River said, exasperated. "All the party stuff is already set up in here."

"Okay," the Doctor agreed. He closed the police box's door and moved it to the guest bedroom. When he returned to the drawing room, the Ponds and the Smiths had already arrived.

"Be careful, Pete," Rose warned as her son played with a Yorlo. "Doctor, are these things safe?" she asked when she saw him.

"Oh the safest," he said. "Don't worry about it," he sat down on the sofa next to John and picked up an adipose, and tickled it. He loved adipose.

"I can't believe she's one year old already," Amy shook her head, bouncing Celeste on her leg. The toddler laughed with joy.

"I know," the Doctor shook his head sadly. John chuckled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," John said. The Doctor adjusted his bowtie and smiled when River came in the room carrying Celeste's cake.

"Oh, good," he said, setting aside the adipose and getting to his feet. He hovered over the cake as River sat it on the coffee table.

"Sweetie, can you step back?" River asked her husband humorously. She picked Celeste up and held her in front of the only candle on the cake.

"Yay!" Celeste said, reaching carelessly to the flames. River yanked her hand back just in time.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Pete and Jack chanted. John and Rose held them away, not wanting them to take a fistful of the dessert.

"Ready Celeste?" River asked her daughter. Celeste nodded with a laugh, though she wasn't sure what she was ready _for. _The whole room sang the Happy Birthday song to her and then under her father's instruction, Celeste tried her best to blow out the candle. After several failed attempts to extinguish the flame, River gave her a little help.

The small cake was cut up and given to everyone. Pete and Jack ate theirs without utensils, just their hands, much to Rose and John's embarrassment.

"Cwake!" Celeste sat with a plateful of the dessert in her lap. She squeezed the cake in her hand, not eating it, and by the time the Doctor took the plate away from her, frosting was in her hair, clothes, and ears. He took her up to the nursery to clean her up.

"You made quite a mess," the Doctor told her as he changed her clothes and cleaned off all the frosting.

"Cwake…" Celeste mumbled, her eyes slowly closing as she fell asleep on the changing table. The Doctor laughed softly and tucked his daughter into her crib.


	19. Family Picnic

Chapter Nineteen

"Careful!" River laughed as Celeste ran passed her, followed by Peter and Jack. The three kids giggled loudly and rushed into the back yard. River shook her head and exchanged smiles with Rose, who was helping her peel potatoes for their picnic.

"So I tinkered with the chameleon circuit, and I think it may be fixed," the Doctor explained, walking into the kitchen with John. John was nodding in understanding.

"Awe, come on guys. You aren't going to play with the TARDIS right now, are you?" Rose asked. River rolled her eyes at her husband.

"We won't be out there for too long," John assured. He and the Doctor were both gravitating to the doors while speaking. "I promise."

"What do you think, River?" Rose asked with an arched eyebrow.

River threw a look at her husband's puppy dog eyes and laughed. "As long as you are back in time for lunch," she said.

"It's a time machine, we'll be back in time," the Doctor said, kissing River's cheek. The two men disappeared out of the room. A moment later, Amy and Rory showed up.

"Hello, Sweeties," River greeted. Rory noticed the Doctor and John outside and promptly joined them.

"I brought a pie," Amy replied, holding up what appeared to be a pumpkin pie. She sat it on the counter next to the growing pile of side dishes and desserts. "Can I help?"

"Sure. Grab a knife; you can start on the fruit salad," Rose said, pointing at a bag of fresh fruit. Amy joined the two women at the counter and started cutting fruit into cubes, compiling them in a large bowl.

"Where are John and the Doctor?" the Scottish woman asked.

"Tinkering with the TARDIS," River laughed and shook her head. "They're just like little kids when it comes to that machine."

"They _so _are!" Rose and Amy agreed. Their attentions were pulled away as the three kids came running back into the kitchen.

"Mummy! Guthe what we found outhide?" Celeste asked with excitement. Amy and Rose giggled at the girl's lisp. They found it adorable. Her hands were held behind her back. Jack and Peter grinned behind her. All three of them had dirty knees, as if they had been digging around in the garden.

"What'd you find, Sweetie?" River asked her daughter. She was expecting a flower or something of the sort, but was very wrong.

"A frog!" the little girl exclaimed, holding out her hands to reveal a dark green and brown amphibian. Amy and Rose pulled away, giving each other amused and surprised looks. River gave a quizzical smile and looked at the frog.

"That's great, Celeste!" she said with faux joy. The girl giggled with pride. "Why don't you take it back outside? Frogs prefer the outdoors, you know."

"_Really?" _Peter and Jack gasped. The twins huddled around Celeste and eyed the frog. "Wow…"

"We should take him outside!" Celeste said. She and the two boys ran out of the room once again, holding the amphibian close.

"I hope she doesn't kiss it," Amy laughed, referring to the old fairytale. She, Rose, and River chatted together and prepared their food for their picnic. When it was all ready, they called in their husbands and children and all sat in the backyard at their picnic tables.

"This is yummy!" Peter gasped with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Really yummy!" Jack nodded, spraying food on his brother. Celeste giggled and stuffed some in her own mouth.

"Woah!" Celeste mumbled. The adults laughed at the kids' reactions. They were all so easily amazed.

"You know, we should take them all on a trip in the TARDIS," the Doctor suggested.

"That would be a great experience for them," John nodded.

"Uh, no," River said immediately.

"What? Why not?" the Doctor asked with a pouting bottom lip.

"Because _every time _we travel somewhere you get us into trouble!"

"Not true!" he defended.

"It's true," Amy chimed in. Rory shrugged in agreement. The Doctor sighed and gave up; there was no way he would win.

"_Fine. _Maybe it's true, but I promise not to take them anywhere dangerous. Besides, I'll have John to help me out," the Doctor said.

River looked between Rose and Amy's faces thoughtfully. "I guess you could," she said. The Doctor cheered with triumph.


End file.
